Maisy Davis
Maisy Davis is a recurring character on CW teen soap 90210, portrayed by Maitlyn Schwartz. Character She is the biological daughter of Adrianna Tate-Duncan and Ty Collins she is born in the season one finale during the sophomore prom. Adrianna's pregnancy Adrianna discovers she is pregnant after an HIV test that came out negative. Her friend Naomi told Adriana that she deserves a future and should have an abortion, but she says that she should explore all of her options. Adrianna reveals that Hank is not the father and that the only person who could be the father is Ty Collins.Hello, Goodbye, Amen During a party Adrianna pulls Ty aside and tells him that he is the father of her baby. Ty says he thought she was on the pill, then asks her to get it taken care of. Adrianna says that it's too late for that, medically. Ty parents tells Adrianna that they are going to pay for everything until it was revealed they wanted her to sign a contract and never talk about the baby. Later Adrianna then announces over the school video system that she is pregnant. She says there is no father and it was an immaculate conception.Help Me, Rhonda Adrianna decides to give the baby up for adoption but Adrianna is unsatisfied with all the posible parents options, then feels her baby kick. Navid feels the baby kick and says the intense kicking might mean that she is having a boy. Adrianna tells him that she doesn't want to know the sex of the baby because she doesn't want to think of it as a real person as she is going to have to give the baby up. Navid and Adrianna meet with a couple (Leslie and Greg) who tell Adrianna that they are excited to adopt her baby. During prom Adrinna is rushed to the hospital to give birth to the baby. After struggling with the decision, and not wanting to hold her daughter at first, Adrianna gave her up for adoption. She was prompted along the way by Brenda, who showed up and said she had recently adopted a baby from China. Adrianna was making a brave choice that was the greatest gift she could give a couple. At the end of summer, Adrianna mentions that she still not over giving her daugther up for adoption.To New Beginnings! Ade's stunt Adrianna mentions Maisie during a yoga retreat. Adrianna shares that she got pregnant and gave a baby up for adoption two years ago. She figures she gave her baby up so she could do something amazing with her life, but if she's just going to be plain old Adrianna, then what did she give her baby up for. Later, Adrianna calls the magazine guy and tells him she has something for him. She had a baby. He said that's good, but not good enough. If she were trying to get her baby back, that would be a big story. She says she is. She's trying to get her baby back but it was only a publicity stunt. Return Maisie appears for the first time in three years with her father who is dating Silver. As Greg and his daughter meet Silver and Greg explains that his daughter is adopted from a local high school girl that just wanted her daughter to go to a good home and her name is Maisie. Navid realizes that Greg is Maisie's father and tells Adrianna the news. Adrianna, pretending to be Silver, picks up Maisie from school, later Adrianna is playing with her daughter in the park. Silver comes and calmly sits beside Adrianna. The two have a heart to heart, and reminisce about old times. Adrianna confesses that she is scared that Maisie will never forgive her for giving her up. When Silver and Adrianna arrive at Silver´s place, they find Greg who has recognized Adrianna, Greg gets mad and breaks up with Silver leaving for New York with Maisie not before Adrianna could say goodbye to Maisie for the last time.Trust, Truth and Traffic Notes and references Category:Characters